The Force Of Destiny
by ShineYourLight
Summary: Its never easy losing someone you love especially when they were taken away from you. the pack is devastated but with a new threat on the horizon they have to pull it together along with dealing with secrets that are reviled. well the pack pull through or well they lose more along the way?


_" Am tired Lyds."_

_" Yeah, but you have to stay awake. Alright? Tell me about a good day."_

_"It was last year on Christmas Eve. Do you remember?"_

_" emhm ."_

_" It was like this whole other world came and tuck ours away. The whole pack was at my house and we all got snowed in remember , you were freaking out about the mess."_

_" Ha… yeah. "_

_It all felt so safe like for once we were all normal kids who didn't have to protect the world or wonder if someone was out to kill us._

_"Yeah."_

_"Its not just a bullet in my stomach is it."_

_" No. It has letharia vulpina"_

_" Lesson to me its too late am not going to make it out this one"_

_"N-"_

_" Tell Scott that I love him that I loved him from the moment I saw him. A promise to take care of the pack tell them that am always being with them and that I love them._

_" I -."_

_" You… you tell them that, do you hear me?"_

_" I..I well."_

* End of flashback*

_**It's never easy saying goodbye to someone you love and it's difficult to me because I watched her grow into one of the finest heroes I've ever known she joined the pack because she wanted to help people who knows how many lives were spared because she was there she gave her life for that cost well never forget you because you were the bravest of the brave. They're always asking me how we're always resksking our lives to save people when everyone one else is running out. She answered that question by saving people's lives your courage I the answer….**_

It amazed me how Derek stood up to say such beautiful words, he's not much to show emotion, but he didn't seem to be himself today.

Walking along the grass I could feel the breeze along my neck the trees shacking causing the leaves to blow peacefully in the air. The sun is hidden by dark clouds and in the background you can hear the rumbling of the thunder. Most people would hate this type of weather, but she wouldn't in fact this was her favorite. I try to not think about it too much because it hurts to remember, but I can't help recalling all the special memories we shared together.

Like the first time I meet her, it was amazing it was a feeling that I had never experienced before and am convinced I will never feel again. She was the new kid at my school; she was as shy and clumsy as someone could be but yet breathtakingly beautiful. She was trying to keep herself hidden in her little corner, but her father wouldn't a special moments he decided to embarrass her in front of the whole class something I think him for till this day.

Taking a deep breath I walked up to the funeral line and watch helplessly as my friends , no, my family, my pack broke down right in front of me. They all stood in front of her casket saying their last goodbyes. I wonder what's going through their heads at the moment what special moment stood out to them the most. I wondered if Stiles was remarking how she had slowly become his partner in crime or if Malian was recalling how she awaits managed to make her an awkward miss with her sarcastic remarks. eternity, two seemed to be in so much pain so much suffering that it kind of surprised me considering Derek and Lydia show little to no emotion, but at the same time it doesn't if anyone could manage to get to stick in the muds to be human for a change it was her.

One by one they all laid a yellow and white rose. It felt like my turn came painfully fast and for what felt like an eternity, I just stood there holding on to the rose in my hand. . Was different from all the others, it was a red rose, the symbol of love and passion one has for another and the other one was a white Orchid witch meant ' I will always love you'. I knew people were staring at me because I was taking longer than I should but it wasn't my fault, it wasn't supposed to be like these I was in no shape or from ready to let go of her.

This was it these would be the last rose she was to ever receive and oddly it was going to be me who gives it to her. She had died saving my life and I couldn't do the same for her.

I would never be able to watch her do missive with Stiles or watch her squirm when Malian purposely makes her uncomfortable or watch her argue with Lydia because she was dragging her through the mall or watch as she somehow always managed to put a smile on Derek's face. I would never be able to share my life achievements with her or call her my wife construct a family with her because in a blink of an eye she was taken away from me.

I was unsure of what to say and then again, what's there left to say. Standing up I slowly caressed her casket. The feeling in my chest was tight and almost suffocating. This was the girl I love the girl I would always love I thought I had loved someone else before here, but I was wrong, I never knew what love really was until I meet her. I stared at the casket for a moment and finally let go of the rose that was in my hand. An image of her giving me a resurging smile like she always did when I needed the most came to mind and it made me smile but inside I was crumbling into pieces. I placed my hand on the casket carefully creasing it," it was supposed to be me not you. You told me once that you were no hero but today you proved yourself wrong . but let me tell you this I well find the person who did this to you and I promise ill avenge your death even if it's the last thing I do . I love you so much and I always well. I chocked in-between sobs

I collapsed on my knees as the tears dropped freely it finally catches up to me how things were finally becoming serial and I had no choice but to accept the fact that she was gone that I had failed on the promise that I had once made that I would always keep her safe.

"Am so sorry Kira."


End file.
